Evolve
by HatterSaz
Summary: Hinata realizes a flaw in his quicks and wants to fix them. However, Kageyama sees nothing wrong with them and refuses to help. After a big fight in the gym, Hinata is expelled from school. In that time, he moves and with it, changes schools. How will Karasuno manage?


Shoyou stood at the back of the gym, watching the matches play out. He was getting desperate. He couldn't understand why they were halting his evolution. It felt like they were clipping his wings, and he did not like that one bit.

After they were back at Karasuno and the teacher gave his speech, Shoyou stood in front of Kageyama. His determination leaking from him like an aura. "Kageyama. Give me a toss." Kageyama glared for a while before giving in.

The two boys, with the help of Yachi, practiced their quicks. However, Shoyou missed all of them. He was getting frustrated but refused to let up. He needed this. He needed to learn so he could control the game better. So he could evolve.

He missed another and Kageyama turned away. "One more time!" Kageyama glared at him. That's when he felt it. The memories of when they first started emerged in his head. Of how Kageyama would only toss to people he thought would be useful.

His rage built. He knew he could be useful. He wasn't now but, if they kept going, he would be. He felt himself get tossed to the floor and quickly stood up as Kageyama turned around.

He dived onto Kageyama and grabbed his waist, Yachi screaming in the process. "Let go of me!" "I won't let go until you toss to me!" Kageyama was slightly taken back before he threw Shoyou to the ground again. However, Shoyou simply got back up and latched back on.

"If we don't do this I can't get stronger! How can I win if I'm not strong enough?! Help me evolve!" Kageyama gritted his teeth. "Idiot Hinata! The reason you win now is because of the tosses I send! Are you saying my tosses are flawed?!" Shoyou shook his head.

That wasn't it. He knew it wasn't. "No! Your tosses are perfect! Spot on!" Kageyama threw him to the ground once more. "Then keep doing it this way!" Shoyou shook his head before tackling Kageyama again, this time knocking him over. Yachi ran out of the door, screaming for help.

"I can't keep up with this! In our last match I was blocked! Against Seijo I was blocked! I need to be able to do something while in the air!" Kageyama begin punching Shoyou to pry him off. "We just have to mix it up! There's no need to practice useless attacks!"

The two broke out into a full blown fight, fists flying and the occasional leg connecting with body parts. It was a tough battle but, Shoyou needed to win. He needed Kageyama to accept it. They needed to improve and using the same move is not improving.

Eventually, the two were pried off each other by a teacher. The Dean walked up to the two and asked who started the fight. Kageyama glared at Shoyou but said nothing. It was Yachi that sold him out. Shoyou's eyes had bugged from his head as he heard two serious words. "You're suspended."

Shoyou stood from where he was, head held low. He was fighting the tears and Kageyama could tell. He felt bad. It was his fault too after all. He was about to say something when Shoyou looked up. His eyes were menacing as he walked over to the now frightened Dean. "Kageyama." Kageyama looked on in horror as Shoyou stopped next to the Dean. "Be prepared, I won't lose."

He looked over his shoulder, menacing eyes glaring into Kageyama's soul. Then he turned back around to walk out. But before he left, he punched the Dean in the head. The Dean staggered a bit as Yachi gasped. "I'll see you at the Spring Tournament." And he left.

Kageyama sat on the floor with wide eyes as the Dean screamed about expelling Shoyou. Yachi had ran to tell the Senpai what happened but Kageyama couldn't move. _"Was he really that desperate?! What happened to him?"_

Later on, the team asked what happened. Apparently Shoyou had walked past without a word. They had seen the cuts and bruises immediately and asked him what happened but no response. Kageyama filled them in as his brain wracked for answers. Why would Shoyou suddenly do something so reckless and brutal? It wasn't like him.

Meanwhile, Shoyou walked back to his house, preparing for the earful he would get. His hands in his pockets after leaving his bike at Karasuno and his eyes shaded over the entire time, giving him a terrifying aura. People sped past him as not to incur his wrath.

Shoyou was pissed. He knew they needed new stuff to improve but no one else could see it. They felt safe with this tactic but, he knew it was wrong. After all, they had lost so many matches with this tactic. No, he needed to improve. To get better. To be able to wipe the floor with anyone he came across. And he now knew just how to do it.

Karasuno was different after that. They're offence lowered considerably and their defence slipped a little. The bundle of joy and energy wasn't their to kick up laughter or arguments. Instead, it was quiet. They had the odd outburst from Tanaka and Noya sure but, not like Shoyou would. He was loud and, to some, annoying but, it didn't seem right now. The team needed him. The fledgling crow that was able to fly without any care. But they knew, he was never coming back.

When they arrived at the training camp the next week, Kenma was worried. He hadn't had a text from Shoyou for a whole week and was even more worried by his lack of presence. Even the coach was baffled. Fair to say, everyone there was shocked to hear that he was thrown out of school. Apparently, the hyperactive jump junky had made a big impact on all of the players here.

Another week in and Kageyama was given the task of checking on Shoyou. He complained at first but after not getting any replies to his texts, he accepted. However, when he reached his house, it was empty. Nothing, not even furniture was inside. They were gone. The Hinata's had left.

The team tried to move on but found it hard. They had to create a whole new system to play with. Which took time. And time, was what they were running out of. They were doomed.

They arrived in Tokyo for the Spring Tournament and looked at all of the preparing teams. Their spirits had been previously raised by a new move but, now they were shot down. Their first match, was Aoba Johsai.

They went to their designated court and began warm ups. Not long after, Kageyama heard a voice on the other side of the net. "Tobio-Chan~!" Kageyama grunted before turning to his old senior. Then, his eyes widened.

Stood beside Oikawa, in Aoba Johai's number ten jersey, was Shoyou Hinata. His menacing eyes locked with Kageyama and he grinned. "Hello _King_." His voice was laced with venom as the other took a step back.

Tsukishima saw the shock on Kageyama's face and, was about to make a comment when, he saw why. His eyes widened too as he dropped the ball he was practicing with. "What the Hell?!"

The rest of the team turned to see Shoyou standing, hands on hips, on the other side of the court. Shoyou chuckled. It was nothing like before. His light, cheery voice was now dark and full of vengeance. "Hope you're prepared~, flightless crows."

Oikawa chuckled before pulling Shoyou away and beginning to talk to him. The two looked like they were discussing the game. Much like Kageyama and Shoyou used to.

Tsukishima felt a bit dumbfounded, as did everyone else. "He, switched loyalty from the King to, the Grand King." Kageyama wasn't even mad about the name. He was too shocked to be, do or say anything.

 _"So this is what Kenma meant..."_ In the training camp, Kenma had pulled Kageyama to the side. _"You need to be prepared for the Spring Tournament." "I already know that." Kageyama was about to walk off. "No. That's not it. I meant, for Shoyou." Kageyama froze. "What?" Kenma sighed. "Shoyou texted me with something. He said to keep it secret but, that doesn't mean I can't warn you." Kageyama turned to look at the shorter boy. "What are you talking about?" "Shoyou, will be more fierce the next time you see him. Be careful."_

Kenma's warning made sense. He was warning him of Shoyou's team, not just Shoyou himself. Though, with the new look in his eyes. Shoyou would be a threat. Kageyama had to be fast in reading him. It was that or be defeated.

The referee called the teams and they both lined up. "GOOD LUCK!" And they were on the court.

Kageyama took in their rotation. Oikawa was up front with Iwaizumi to his left. The amazing receiver from before was on the back right, stood next to a decent spiker. Then there was Shoyou. He was stood top left corner, ball in hand.

Kageyama's eyes inflated like balloons. _"They're starting with him serving?! But he's terrible at serving!"_ Shoyou smirked before spinning the ball in his hands and stopping it a moment later. Oikawa then grinned as the whistle blew. Kageyama didn't like the feeling in his gut right now.

Shoyou threw the ball into the air, took a few steps, then jumped. He jumped with almost as much height as a spike and slammed his hand into the ball. It sped at Tanaka and slowly dipped so it would be inside the lines. Tanaka tried to receive it but, it turned. In mid air, it turned. Kageyama swore he had seen this before. Then he realised, Oikawa.

He gritted his teeth as the ball landed in with a thud. Shoyou was praised by his team before he turned to Kageyama. His grin never leaving his face, only growing more menacing as it landed on him. He felt a shiver run down his spine. This was no longer the hyperactive Shoyou from before. He had evolved.

Shoyou perfectly served a couple more times before Daichi finally received it. It was sent to Kageyama, who tossed it to Asahi. Asahi launched his hand onto the ball and it shot through the blockers with ease. However, it was saved by the receiver on their team.

Oikawa set up a serve and Shoyou began to run. Kageyama felt threatened and pulled Tsukishima over to where Shoyou was. Only for the ball to fly to the other end of the court. They looked at Iwaizumi, who wore a smug grin on his face.

Tsukishima grunted in annoyance before shooting Kageyama a glare. Sugawara walked over quickly. "Just because he's on a different team, doesn't mean he isn't a decoy. Remember that." Kageyama nodded before everyone got back into position.

It was like that for most of the match. Aoba Johsai getting four points to Karasuno's one. It was beginning to have an effect on the team. Asahi was hitting softer due to the energy used on blocking. Noya was finding it hard to receive from all of the crazy spikes he had saved. Even Tsukishima was showing signs of fatigue.

The set was almost over and it was Iwaizumi's turn to serve. "Don't screw up Iwa-Chan~!" Iwaizumi tsked in annoyance before serving the ball. Tanaka received it with a quick "Yes!" "Iwa-Chan~! Why'd you miss?!" Kageyama looked to the other side out of the corner of his eye. _"How dare they joke around like that!"_

Then it happened. The ball was back on their side with Oikawa tossing it. "Show them how it's done, Sho-Chan~." Shoyou's smirk was menacing but, that was nothing compared to this.

He ran to the empty side of the net, Karasuno following. Then, as if he was a rabbit, he leapt from the left side to the right and spiked the ball behind the shocked crows. The ball stopped by Ukai's feet as the whistle blew.

Aoba Johsai began cheering as they were one point away from winning the set. Meanwhile, Karasuno stood with slack jaws at the sight. "Did you expect me to stay on your level?" Kageyama turned his head to see the ginger monster through the net. "I evolved because of Oikawa-San. There's a reason he's the _Grand_ King."

Shoyou walked away to get ready for the next round. However, Kageyama was too stunned to do anything. Because of Oikawa, Shoyou could do this. He didn't need Kageyama. He never did. As long as the setter is fast enough, anyone will do.

The set was over and Karasuno lost. No real surprise there though. Coach Ukai didn't have any motivational words, neither did Takeda-Sensei. Everyone was at a loss. However, they felt they couldn't give up. They had to show Shoyou that they didn't do nothing after he left.

So, the second set began. Lose this, they lose everything. Sugawara stood next to Kageyama. He leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Toss to me next." Kageyama was a little taken back but kept his cool. He nodded and the whistle blew.

Just as requested, when Kageyama got the ball, he tossed to Sugawara. The other team seemed frazzled but, only for a second. However, that was enough. Sugawara spiked the ball with force and accuracy. Sending the ball careening towards Oikawa. He didn't move. No, instead, the bastard had the balls to smile.

This didn't feel right. Karasuno began scoring more points. Aoba even took Shoyou out of rotation. Kageyama expected him to protest. To argue his usefulness. But he didn't. Instead, he smiled and walked off. Something was going on.

Then they brought him back. The score was fifteen, seven, in Karasuno's favour. But then he was back. His smile was bright but, not like it was supposed to be. It had mischief behind it and, intent. But, what kind, Kageyama couldn't figure out.

The ball was passed back and forth until, it happened. Oikawa got the ball and tossed it. But it wasn't a normal toss. Oh no. Kageyama saw it immediately. It was a freak quick!

Eyes widened as Shoyou bounded towards the ball, eyes wide open. Then he hit it. The ball was smashed in his hand and sent right past Kageyama's head. Wind grazing his cheeks as it passed.

He had pulled it off. He was able to do the freak quick with his eyes opened. And why? Because he had practiced. Because Oikawa was ready to help him evolve. Whereas, Kageyama wasn't. He didn't have the courage. He didn't want to risk the safety of their moves so, he didn't. But Oikawa had. He had and he had succeeded. He truly was, the Grand King.

The match was over then. Karasuno lost the will to fight. Their own move used against them. They couldn't believe it. They hadn't been able to block it either. It was like they had never seen it before. Like all of the other teams they had used it on.

The game was over in a flash and before they knew it, they were bowing and shaking hands. Oikawa held his hand out for Kageyama. "You should have believed. Sho-Chan may not have been the smartest in normal situations but, he is one of the smartest when it comes to volleyball." Kageyama simply took the hand and shook it.

Then, he was opposite Shoyou. The ginger held no smugness in his features. Only mild anger. "What have you been doing this past month?!" Shoyou's face contorted into rage as Kageyama shook in his sneakers. This question. The question that made Shoyou vow his vengeance. Was now aimed at him. Only, he couldn't get vengeance. Kageyama couldn't evolve much further, he knew that. But Shoyou, he could keep going. He would keep going.

Kageyama could think of only one reply. "Not enough."

Karasuno walked to the bus that would take them home. Heads held low as the third years left their dreams behind. This was it for them. Their last chance. And because they were comfortable with that 'safe' attack. They lost. It was their own fault, and they knew that. But, somehow, being taught that by Shoyou, felt worse. Like, being betrayed.

They heard chanting grow closer as they started filling up the bus. They turned to see Aoba Johsai jogging the gyms perimeter. Kageyama looked for a certain face and froze when he saw it.

Shoyou was jogging beside Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Big smiles on all their faces. Shoyou looked like he did while at Karasuno. Happy. He could be both happy and strong in Seijo and, Kageyama felt a pain in his chest. Karasuno had been holding him back. He couldn't progress without the training he had begged for but, they had said no. Told him to work on the safe things. Not so safe now, huh?

Kageyama boarded the bus, not looking back as the ginger stopped and looked longingly at the team. He missed them. He loved that team with everything he had but, they had betrayed him. Clipped his wings after being told to fly. He couldn't get stronger like that. Now, instead of a baby crow, he was an eagle. Powerful, flexible, fast. Aoba Johsai was the club to help him. Now he would help them. He would be the little giant. But not of Karasuno. Not anymore.

That day, Karasuno lost to Seijo, twenty five, fourteen. Twenty five, fifteen. But that was only because Aoba didn't fight back as hard. After Karasuno returned home, Seijo went on to win the tournament. Landing them a spot on the national level. Then, they came fifth in the national tournament. However, even with their loss, two members grew in popularity. Oikawa became a well known setter, competing with some of the worlds finest in ability. And Shoyou. It was quickly spread how fast and nimble this little player was. And throughout Japan, with sights on the world, he became, 'Seijo's Little Giant'.

At first, everyone viewed Shoyou as a freak. His abnormal speed and jumping prowess being a shock to all. Then, as he began to regulate between normal and freakish, he became a monster. Now, with a team that help him improve, to evolve. He became a monster with intelligence, power, speed and flexibility. He has become a living demon.


End file.
